


Fluff for Breakfast

by insipid_rhyme



Series: Gallavich One-Shots [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: Ian has a bad morning and Mickey helps cheer him up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6mgs7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/gifts).



> I wrote this in half an hour cos I had a sudden burst of inspiration from looking at a photo of Ian. I also feel like we need a little fluff in this Fandom!

Ian was having a very bad day. He woke up, showered- only half the shower was warm before the hot water shut off- went to make coffee, realised there was no filters or milk, went to make toast, realised the bread was mouldy. He gave up on trying to make breakfast and sat down at the dining table, folding his arms on the table top and leaning his head on his arms. He felt discouraged and unmotivated, and he woke up to a cold, too empty bed. He sighed heavily and scratched at his shoulder under his shirt and contemplated going for a run, but he didn't have enough energy to see the idea through. He didn't realise he had started to dose off until the front door opened and he snapped awake. 

"Ian, you up?" Mickey called. Ian smiled at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. 

"Yeah, in here!" he responded, and then Mickey was walking into the room with two coffees in a cardboard tray in one hand, and a bag with Ian's favorite bakery's logo on the front in the other.

"Hey," Mickey huffed out, placing the items on the table in front of Ian. "Noticed we had fuck all to eat and drink so I went out to buy us some breakfast." He picked up one coffee and handed it to Ian, who accepted it gratefully, sipping at the hot beverage and groaning. He didn't realise how bad a craving he had for a little caffeine. 

"And I got some donuts and pastries from that place you like," Mickey said, pulling out a box of assorted donuts and pulling out one filled with jam, biting into it and getting cinnamon and jam smeared on his lips. "Had to wait in line for like, fifteen minutes, and I'm pretty sure an old lady pinched my ass cheek," he mumbled through his mouthful. "Started fuckin' raining on the way back too, and I saw a cat in an alley way. Wanted to leave it somethin' to eat but it ran off and some creepy homeless dude was staring at me-" 

Ian suddenly stood up and crowded Mickey against the table and placed a hard, passionate kiss to his sticky lips. He pecked his mouth again and then once more before he pulled back, licking the jam and cinnamon from his own lips, smiling goofily at Mickey, who raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What was that for?" Mick asked, reaching up a hand and running his thumb along his lower lip, rubbing away the traces of jam there. Ian shrugged and suddenly felt shy, placing his hands on Mickey's hips and stepping closer, bending down a bit and resting his head against Mickey's chest. 

"Just glad to have you," he mumbled into Mickey's dark blue hoodie, breathing in deeply and catching a whiff of Mickey. He loved the way he smelled. Just felt right to have that scent infiltrating his nostrils. He hoped to have that smell around him for as long as he lived. He felt Mickey run his fingers through his hair and scratch soothingly at his scalp, and if Ian could purr, he would be right now. 

"Going soft on me now?" Mickey asked, his voice soft and intimate. He placed a kiss onto the top of Ian's head and rested there for a moment or two. 

Ian lifted his head and gazed down at Mickey, that warm feeling in his chest that always seemed to be there when he was around him burning away in content. He leaned down as Mickey stretched his neck up and they shared a soft kiss, their eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in the intimate moment. They both inhaled sharply, breathing the same air, both completely lost in the overwhelming feeling of love they had for each other. They separated by a hairs width, staring into each others eyes, a string of sticky jam flavoured saliva keeping them connected. 

"Thanks for breakfast," Ian whispered, reaching a hand up and stroking Mickey's smooth cheek with his thumb. "You should have woken me, though. Would've went with you." 

Mickey smiled slightly and shook his head. "Wasn't gonna wake ya'. Look too peaceful sleeping there, sheet half hanging off ya' with your arms above your head." Ian chuckled at Mickey's description of himself. "I uh, kissed ya' though. Before I left." 

Ian's knees almost buckled. Mickey was looking down, avoiding his eyes, his cheeks a bit warm. Ian couldn't help the huge smile that just about cracked his face in half. 

"You're just a big softie," he teased, nudging Mickey's shoulder. "Try to hide it all you want, but you're soft. Just like your little belly," he said, pinching at the small amount of pudge around Mickey's middle. Mickey huffed and shoved his hand away. 

"Whatever, firecrotch. Coffee's going cold," he mumbled, turning around and grabbing the Styrofoam cup, taking a small sip. Ian crowded up behind him and wrapped his long arms around his waist, placing a kiss to his neck and pressing his hips forward into Mickey's ass. Mickey pushed back slightly then shoved Ian away softly, sitting down at the table and dragging the box of donuts towards him. 

"Breakfast now," he said, taking a moment before deciding on a chocolate donut with sprinkles and stuffing half in his mouth. "You can get on me after." 

Ian chuckled and sat down in his vacated seat, sipping his coffee then picking a strawberry donut, tearing bits off and popping them in his mouth. He watched as Mickey took the lid off his coffee and dipped his donut into it. He reached out and grasped Mickey's hand in his, and Mickey squeezed his fingers without looking at him, just shoved the rest of the donut into his mouth. Ian smiled and looked away, blushing.


	2. Jizz for Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian 'returns' the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in twenty minutes, and I haven't edited it! Be nice ♡

Ian downed the last dregs of his coffee, licking his lips and glancing at Mickey, who had also finished his unhealthy ass breakfast. Mickey caught his eyes and raised an eyebrow. 

"What do ya' want?" he asked, belching quietly and using his hand to muffle it. Ian shrugged and nudged him with his foot under the table. 

"You bought me breakfast… figured I'd give you some dessert." Mickey narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Fuckin' hell, dessert comes after dinner, idiot. And that is one cheesy ass line." 

Ian shrugged, unaffected. "Do you want it or not?" 

Mickey stared at him for a moment. "You're talking about me blowing you, right?" Ian nodded. "I just bought you food and coffee, shouldn't you be the one blowing me?" 

Ian stayed silent, just smirking and leaning back in his chair, rubbing his half hard cock through his sweat pants. Mickey rolled his eyes. "Fuckin' hell," he cursed, then promptly slid underneath the table. Ian grinned smugly and spread his legs. 

"Your pubes need trimming," Mickey said after tugging Ian's sweats down, although he liked them. He just wanted to insult the firecrotch. Ian rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up and get to work," he demanded softly then breathed in sharply as Mickey wrapped those sinful fucking lips around him, his hand wrapped around the base as his tongue flicked at Ian's slit. 

"Shit," Ian breathed out, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. He placed a hand on the back of Mickey's head and pushed slightly, encouraging him to take more of his cock in. "Just like that," he purred as Mickey slid down, his lips almost meeting his hand before he lifted his head and started a slow rhythm of bobbing. Ian leaned back more so he could glance under the table, and had to look away. Mickey had his eyes closed, brows furrowed in concentration as his thick lips stretched around Ian's girth. He moaned lowly around Ian, and the vibrations sent Ian into a frenzy. He almost blew right there. 

"Shit, Mick," he moaned, fisting his hand in Mickey's hair. "Ain't gonna last." He'd woken up this morning with a bad case of morning wood, and him and Mickey hadn't fucked in two whole days. 

Mickey started bobbing his head more enthusiastically, then took his hand away and slowly sunk down until his nose was nestled in Ian's curly red pubes, his throat contracting around Ian's cock as he tried not to gag. He could hear Ian moaning from above him, clearly about to lose it. He lifted his head back up until just the wide tip was in his mouth, and pressed his tongue into Ian's weeping slit to taste him, his hand jerking Ian quickly. 

"G-gonna come," Ian gasped, his legs tensing up and fist clenching in Mickey's hair. Mickey sucked harshly at the head, his teeth grazing against the sensitive skin slightly to help Ian along. Ian gasped, throwing his head back as he came in hot spurts, his orgasm spreading throughout his entire body. Mickey swallowed eagerly, not before swishing the taste around in his mouth. 

"Jesus Christ, Mick-" Ian gasped, but was cut off. 

"Hey, Ian!" Lip called out, slamming the front door and pocketing the house key Ian had given him. "You in?" He walked into the kitchen to the sight of his brother sat at the dining table, his face red and breathing accelerated slightly. He frowned. 

"You okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ian nodded rapidly. 

"Yep, super!" he said, laughing nervously. Lip heard shuffling then a loud thump come from under the table, followed by a few choice swear words. He bent over to glimpse under the table and his eyes widened. 

"What- Mickey?!" he exclaimed, jumping back. Mickey slid out from under the table, smirking at Lip. 

"What's happening, Mouth?" he asked, running a hand over his mouth as Ian hurried to pull up his sweats. 

"Gross! Your mouth was just on my brothers dick!" Lip shouted in disgust, looking accusingly between the two of them. 

"Yeah, it was," Mickey said, then grabbed Lip by the sides of his face, yanked him in and planted a big, sloppy kiss on him, tongue and everything. He pulled pack and wiped a hand on his mouth. "Now so was yours." 

"Oh my-" Lip wiped at his mouth furiously, looking horrified. "Fucking gross!" he shouted, looking between him and Ian rapidly. "You just- you just-"

"I just," Mickey mocked, laughing, then licked at the corner of his mouth. "Oh, look at that. I had jizz on my mouth," he said conversationally, smirking cruelly at Lip. Lip's eyes widened comically then he gagged, running to the sink and running the water, shoving his face under the faucet and trying to rinse his mouth out. 

"Don't taste too bad, huh?" Mickey drawled, leaning on the counter. "I was pleasantly surprised my first time, too. It's a bit salty though." 

"Fuck off," Lip garbled out, spitting out a mouthful of water before filling it up again. 

"Hey, you know if you eat pineapple, your jizz tastes like it?" Mickey asked conversationally. "Me and Ian proved that theory." 

Lip straightened up and glared at him. "You're disgusting!" he spat out. "That's my brother!" 

Mickey shrugged, indifferent. "At least you won't have to go through life wondering what his jizz tastes like, 'cos you already know!" 

Lip shook his head, his face an expression of complete revulsion. "Go fuck yourself," he gritted out, going to exit the kitchen.

"I will, on your brothers dick!" Mickey yelled out, smirking. Ian sat at the table, shaking his head and laughing. 

"You're such an asshole, Mick," he said, smiling at his boyfriend fondly. 

"You love my asshole," he stated, leaning down and pressing his mouth to Ian's, letting his tongue slip out. Ian had his eyebrows raised when he pulled back. 

"Wow, you can really taste my jizz," he said, impressed. Mickey hummed. 

"I might've cleansed my pallet with it," he responded, smirking. "Now c'mon, wanna fuck myself on your dick."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, leave a kudos or comment! Come say hi at my tumblr- insipidrhyme17


End file.
